supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizzie and Maya
Lizzie and Maya (most commonly known as Mazzie) is the relationship between the hunters Lizzie Winchester and Maya Overton. Season 2 The two first met when the twins entered their fathers motor workshop asking him to return to hunting in order to help them hunt down a reaper that had been terrorizing a town nearby. Mark Overton denies and sends them away even pointing his shotgun at them to empatize his point. Maya only catched a glimpse of the two leaving twins before finding Isaac's address card and pocketing it. The second and proper time they meet was when the twins came to the Overton house in order to pursue Mark into helping them once again. She was currently sitting on the stairs leading to the second floor when she saw them. She listened into their father's claims of having written off hunting a long time ago and not wanting to return to it. As soon as the twins leave does she sneak away from their house and follows them on her bike with her sister Zoe. Unfortunately does Mark their father realize their intentions and picks them up on his car to bring them home. Their car crashes because of a bright light passing by and blinding Mark. Luckily are they all alright, which Castiel confirms later on when they pick them up. Maya does not give up thought and uses Bobby's phone number from his address card to track them down. Which she does. She drives up to their house in a taxi and breaks into Bobby's room where his phone lays. She is soon discover by the twins who are home alone. She explains them her reason and explains them that her father lied and they all hunt. She hacked into the FBI files and provided with background stories for their fake FBI agents. She disguised herself one a nurse to talk to a victim that the twins had no access to and interrogated him. She send the info to the Cassandra and returned home. While the Winchesters were fighting the reaper did she enter the barn they were fighting him at and sneaked up behind him before killing the reaper. "In pray to evil" Maya reveals that she is a Satanist, which shocked Lizzie greatly. She kept asking Sam questions about Lucifer. When Lizzie is watching the stars in the night does she join her. They talk till Lizzie asks Maya about the reasons behind her being a Satanist. She then explains to her, her problems with their biological mother and the truth behind her hunting career. Lizzie hugs her and tells her about her own past. Season 3 Maya shows up in "Strangerous ties" to help Team free will and Lizzie track down the gone mad demon Isaac. She is researching things about demon in the middle of the night while Lizzie is up in her room and Team free will went to question people that claimed to see Isaac. She hears footsteps on the roof and decides to investigate what is happening. She soon enough sees Lizzie sitting on the roof with a bunch of photos in front of her. She listens to her apologize to every photo for being the reason why they died before Lizzie rips the last picture in half and burns one side again like she did to every picture before. She hears Lizzie say that the person on the other half is the next before she throws it over the roof. She shoots the picture four times missing once. When Lizzie falls to her knees crying and point the gun with one bullet left at herself does she run from her hiding place and wrestles the gun from her hands. She hugs Lizzie to her chest and lets her cry. In "Light fades away" the demon that made the deal with Isaac stops the Winchesters, Castiel and Overtons from continuing on their way to Isaac. Maya distract the demon while the rest runs after Isaac. Lizzie yells for her to stay safe to which Maya answers with a smirk saying she is not the idiot in their friendship. Zoe and Mark stay behind to help Maya. The two get knocked out one after another till only Maya stays standing. The demon taunts her till she takes out the demon killing knife that Lizzie gave her. The demon smokes out and possesses Maya to kill her family and herself. Maya struggles to take over again till Lizzie's voice saying "This is not the time to lose your head." echoes in her mind. She breaks free from the possession for a short while before the demon tells her he is gonna use her body to kill the Cursed one (Lizzie). Maya takes over and slits her throat with the demon blade. The demon in her body dies before she falls to the ground about to die when Cas shows up to heal them telling them he needs help to enter the warded room the Winchesters are fighting in. Despite nearly dying moment ago did Maya join them to fight alongside the Winchesters. Season 4 During season 4 did Maya mostly spend her time with her family because of Zoe's worsening health. She spend her time in hospitals switching between Isaac's and Zoe's rooms. She tried to talk to Lizzie when she found out that she had been hunting solo. Lizzie ignored her which made Maya chose to show her the consequences. She went on a solo hunt too but got attacked. She managed to fend the werewolf off and kill it and returned to the Winchester home in order not to worry her father. She bumped into a beat up Lizzie who returned from a hunt too. The two got into an argument over the facts that Maya could had died and Lizzie had been throwing herself into danger just like Maya did. The two part ways when Maya storms away from the Winchester house and runs home but stops on her way there when she breaks down crying in the middle of the road. Maya is spending time with Bobby, Dean and Sam after Bobby's is released from the hospital only to witness the grand escape news about Cassandra. She breaks down crying when she finds out that Cassie is a wanted criminal with a bounty on her head. She loses all faith in redemption from her and cuts ties with the Winchesters in order to look after her emotionally broken father and cancer plagued sister. Season 5 After Lizzie returns home with Adam do they set together their team to fight. She finds out that Maya cut ties with them in the name of the Overton family. She tracks her down and wants to talk to her but stops when she sees the new Maya walking towards them smoking a cigarette. She stays speechless and lets Maya walk by. Lizzie comes into the Overton house to talk to Maya. The the two try to talk till Maya reveals she gave up on them a year ago and wants to have nothing to do with her. This shocks Lizzie making her beg Maya to return because maybe Maya doesn't need redemption from her but Lizzie does. Maya laughs at her and says it are all lies while silently crying. Lizzie tells her what happened and ask her for forgiveness which is denied shocking her further. She leaves and breaks down on her way home realizing she lost her last friend left. Maya returns to the team after being persuaded by Zoe who was healed by Lea. Maya is very thankful towards the angel that is the cause of the apocalypse and decides to help the Winchesters. She ignores Lizzie till she sees Lea annoying Lizzie. She brushes it off till the angel snaps and tells her that heaven and the world be better off if the Cursed one was never born. Maya hears this and punches her in the nose before yelling at her. Lizzie tells her it was not needed which Maya replies with "First step to redemption is a good friend flanking your side." When the fight is in full fury is Maya killing supernatural creatures left and right making Crowley and Rowena impressed. Rowena asks Maya to become her disciple which Maya denies. She just sliced an angel's head off when she hears Apol calls out that Isaac was killed making her freeze. She soon enough hears Lizzie's pained cry and the red energy leaving the part of the battle field she was on. Crowley teleports the three towards her to see her sobbing in Dean's and Sam's arms. Their eyes meet for a split second till she rips herself from their embrace to go to Isaac. They all follow her to find her crying over Isaac impaled body. Maya stayed with the Winchesters to help them but is taken home by Stephanie to go change for the funeral. After it is over does she hug Lizzie telling her to lean on her if she needs anything. When Cas return from his call from Heaven carrying Lizzie's, dead body does Dean crumble. A day before the funeral does, he show up at the Overton house to inform them personally. He talks to Maya first making her break down. The two hug before she tells him she will come to the funeral. She decides to go there by foot. She enters a crossroad to talk to Crowley. He appears and asks her if she wants to sell her soul to which she replies that it already died the moment the twins took their last breath. She asks him to bring her to Rowena to seal the disciple deal. He does as asked and Maya asks Rowena to help her, Rowena agrees and sets their next meeting to train. Maya joins the funeral before spending most of her time with the red-haired witch to learn magic. Maya is next seen in the unused Men of Letters bunker that the Winchesters stopped using after the twins death. Maya is doing a ceremony and carves Apol's name into a candle. She lights it on fire before blowing it out ending his life in a bloody tortuous way as revenge for them. She wants to inform the Winchesters of her success till she sees the twins alive and well. She hugs them and cries to them before relieving that they are not the only monsters in their team from now on. Season 6 Maya and Lizzie keep calling each other on multiple occasions while Maya is spending family time in DC Washington by her grandmother. Trivia * Maya is the longest lasting hunter friend that Lizzie has * Lizzie doesn't know about the truth behind Maya's packt with Rowena * Maya and Andy are the two longest lasting relationships that Lizzie (besides her family) while Maya is the second longest Category:Relationships